Her Majesty
by swanqueenstories
Summary: They finally have Emma back, but something is different...
1. Chapter 1

_Haven't written a fanfic in a long time so this will probably be a bit crap so go easy on me, let me know what you think and if you would like to know what happens next..._

 _Okay so this takes place after Emma turned dark, im not going to attempt a story along those lines because it would be an insult to the amazing creators/writers of ouat. So just imagine they have all spent weeks trying to figure out a way to pull the darkness out of Emma and the one person who figured it out in the end was Regina…_

'You finally got out of bed then Swan' Regina was the first person to spot a sleepy looking Emma walk through the door into Granny's. Emma raised her eyebrow and walked towards the seat next to Regina, 'it takes it out of you y'know, being the dark one and all'. Regina laughed and looked down at her drink, swirling the last drops of scotch around the ice. Nobody else had noticed that Emma had arrived, apart from Granny who slid two glasses in front of her and Regina. Once every started to realise the guest of honour was at the bar they all took turns to go over and welcome her back and after around an hour everyone started to leave. Apart from a couple of dwarfs having their own party in the corner the place was empty, only the saviour and the Queen were left at the bar. 'Im just going to the bathroom, ill be back in a minute' Regina mumbled as she climbed down off the stool. Emma glanced over her shoulder and watched as the brunette stumbled off towards the bathroom, smiling to herself in amusement as she watched a woman who was once known as the 'Evil Queen' hold onto the chairs and walls to keep herself upright.

By the time Regina made it back to her seat there was a shot waiting for her on the bar. Emma raised her glass and looked Regina dead on in the eyes, 'this is to you, Regina, I would never have made it back if it wasn't for you. I don't even know how to thank you'. This all felt so odd for the Queen, although the relationship between her and Emma had been improving, something felt different tonight. 'Well, I needed someone to back me up when Henry brings a girl home so I had no choice'. The pair giggled and threw back their drinks. Regina took a breath, as if she was getting ready to say something, but stopped and shook her head. Realising Regina was about to speak Emma turned her stool so she was facing her,

'What, you were about to say something'

'Its nothing' Regina sipped her drink, knowing that Emma wasn't about to just drop it.

'No come on what were you going to say' Emma pushed,

Regina tilted her head and looked at Miss Swan, 'you know, I actually missed you…'

As Regina started to realise what she had just said the biggest smile appeared on her face and she hung her head, waiting for Emma's response.

'What? You missed me? Queen Regina missed little old me! Okay wait let me just get my phone so I can record this, say that again please' Emma teased as she nudged Regina who was still hiding her face.

'Okay okay enough yes I missed you but I am starting to regret bringing you back so don't push it Swan' Regina replied as she started to get up from her seat. By this point both women were pretty drunk and had to hold onto the table while attempting to put their coats on.

'Alright your majesty keep your crown on'

As the words _your majesty_ left Emma's mouth Regina felt a shiver run down her spine, she stumbled backwards into Emma's arms and they both began to giggle.

'Say that again' Regina asked, curiously.

'What? _Your majesty_ ' Emma whispered, she was still holding Regina up from behind with her thick brown hair brushing against her cheek.

They froze, just for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to do in that intense moment. Emma first thought Regina was just being Regina, loving the Queen status and messing around but from her reaction she knew something had changed. Regina stood up straight, composed herself then turned to face Emma, they were only inches apart. Regina was the first to break eye contact, looking down towards her pockets searching for car keys. Emma hadn't moved, she still had her eyes on Regina trying to figure out what was going on. This feeling, this connection, where did it come from? As Regina pulled the set of keys out of her pocket Emma grabbed them out of her hand and headed for the door. 'Oh no you are definitely not driving tonight, come on ill walk you home' Emma gestured towards the door waiting for Regina to object but without a word, Regina just smiled and complied with the sheriffs orders.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two women strolled through the streets of Storybrooke the silence was unbearable. Feeling a little uncomfortable Emma tried to think of something to say but her mind was just filled with questions about what had just happened in the diner. She looked at Regina who had half her face buried in her scarf and her arms folded, how could someone so powerful look so vulnerable? Was that flirting or has Regina just had a bit too much to drink? Why did she feel so comfortable in the situation if it was flirting? And when the hell did Regina get so god damn sexy?!

With all these thoughts running through her mind she barely heard anything when Regina asked her a question, 'Sorry what?' she stuttered as she attempted to bring her focus away from how tight Regina's dress was under that coat.

'What did you do, you know before you were a bail bonds person?' the still very drunk Queen asked.

'Oh erm, not a lot really. I had the odd waitressing job here and there but moved around a lot so I was never in a place long enough to really do anything other than make a couple of friends, party then crash on their couch for a while… Why?' Emma replied as she attempted to warm her hands by shoving them into her jeans pockets.

'I was just curious as to what you were like before you became the illusive saviour' The S word still made Regina laugh, she thought it to be a little pretentious.

Emma couldn't help but notice how Regina's face lit up when she smiled, it was such a rare occurrence she had never noticed it before. Regina's smile, made her smile.

'Things got pretty wild at one point, I came very close to getting my tongue pierced when I was staying with this group of weird hippy vegan girls. It was pretty intense' Emma explained as memories of her past came rushing back.

Regina winced, 'your tongue?! Ouch'

'Yeah, those girls were pretty persuasive. But I had fun, it was an interesting time in my life'

The smile on Regina's face grew, 'what do you mean interesting?!' She teased.

Suddenly they had arrived at Regina's front door, Emma pulled the keys out of her pocket and attempted to find the key hole. This task seemed to be impossible for an inebriated saviour, Regina just stood back and laughed. Watching as she fumbled around with the keys in the door way she grew impatient and with a flick of her wrist the door flung open, Emma stood up straight with an unimpressed look on her face. 'You know you could have just poof'd us here half an hour ago' Emma stated as Regina slid past her through the doorway, smirking and biting her lip.

As Emma followed her into the house and closed the door behind her she watched as Regina undid all the buttons on her coat and threw it and her scarf over a chair. 'Would you like a drink Miss Swan' she asked as she turned towards her front room, only she tripped, again. Emma leapt forward only just managing to stop her from falling. 'Oh no Queeny I think its time we got you to bed' she suggested. They made their way up the stairs, slowly, with Emma's arm round Regina's waist guiding her towards her bedroom. Regina fell backwards onto her bed, she knew she had to take her boots off but her bed was just so comfy. All of a sudden she felt the zip on her boot being undone. She sat upright and looked down to see Emma knelt at her feet taking off her boots, tucking her hair behind her ear she didn't say a word, she just smiled. 'Don't get used to this your majesty I just don't want you to rip your very expensive sheets with these heels' Emma mumbled while starting to remove the other boot.

'Emma…' Regina whispered,

Emma looked up, tucking her hair behind her ear, 'Yeah?' She started to stand up and as she did so Regina stood up too. They were inches apart, they could both feel the tension in the air but neither knew what to do next. Then it happened, Emma lunged forward and pressed her lips against Regina's.

As they pulled apart they were as shocked as each other, Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina made the move this time. This time it was a real kiss, Regina placed her hand on the side of Emma's neck as their lips pressed together, as the kiss got bigger and bigger their hands moved further and further onto each others bodies. Emma placed her hands on the small of Regina's back and pulled her into her body, then as Regina tilted her head back Emma moved down and started to kiss her neck, her hands moving down over Regina's curves. Regina let out a pleasurable sigh then pulled Emma backwards onto the bed. The jolt of falling backwards onto the bed surprised the two women, Emma pulled away, kneeling over Regina's body staring into her deep brown eyes 'what, what are we' she managed to stutter between her heavy breaths. 'I don't know shush' Regina replied before she grabbed Emma and pulled her on top of her, wrapping her leg round her body. They both smiled then kissed again, a heavy passionate kiss that got their blood pumping. Emma used one hand to undo the zip on the back of Regina's dress as she arched her back pushing her waist into Emma's. She kissed down Regina's neck, then her shoulders as she pulled the dress down revealing her black lace bra underneath. Regina could feel Emma's breath move down towards her breasts, her breathing got heavier and her body got hotter. Regina pulled Emma's shirt off over her head then turned her over and pined her on her back.

Regina moved down Emma's body, brushing her skin with her lips, as she reached her breasts she pulled her bra out of the way and kissed around her nipple. She slowly kissed her nipple, playing with it using her tongue then gently biting as Regina let out a soft moan and arched her back.

'Say it' Regina whispered,

Emma knew exactly what she wanted her to say, but she thought she decided to tease her, 'say what…?'

'You know what' Regina replied, grabbing hold of the sheets as Emma's lips made her way down her stomach.

As she reached her lace underwear she spoke softly, 'Anything you say, your majesty' while running her fingers up and down Regina's inner thigh.

Regina could feel herself getting hotter, wetter as Emma moved closer and closer. She used her free hand to run her fingers through Emma's hair, biting her lip and every so often letting out a moan.

Emma could tell the teasing was working, Regina was wet and ready for her. She pulled off her underwear and used her tongue to massage her lips. Rubbing up and down and every so often her tongue would enter her. She found her clit with her tongue and with two fingers she slowly pushed inside and as she did, Regina arched her back and sighed 'oh Emma'.

As Emma's fingers moved in and out Regina could feel the orgasm taking over her body, with each wave of pleasure her breathing got heavier, her heart beat faster. 'Faster' she exhaled as her body began to shake then as Emma moved in and out faster and played harder with her tongue Regina reached her climax and cried out.

'Oh my god, that was… Erm, that was' Regina mumbled as Emma climbed back up the bed and lay next to her, smiling.

They looked at each other, really looked at each other for what felt like forever then they both just burst out laughing. The saviour had just given the Evil Queen one hell of an orgasm now they were laying in bed together in their underwear.

'Look I have no idea what came over me I just' Emma started to panic, she had no idea what to do,

'Emma don't worry, I think we both wanted that to happen else it wouldn't have happened at all' Regina interrupted, then she turned and started to climb on top of Emma, 'Now… Your turn…'


End file.
